My Pleasure, My Pain
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: *ONE SHOT FICLET* Harry and Hermione share thoughts about each other. As Harry goes on to the Qudditch field to practice, Hermione runs after him. Romance emerges. ^_~


My Pleasure, My Pain  
  
By  
  
*Jennifer*  
  
Author's Note- Hey there. I thought of this when I was listening to an oldie song but they didn't give me the title or the artist of the song so it's just a regular one shot fic, Kay? Kay. : -D  
  
Disclaimer- I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING! BUG OFF! *Stalks off and slams door*  
  
-: -  
  
Harry Potter watched as the sun rise and spill in into the window leaving a patch of warm sun for his feet to step on.  
  
But Harry wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet. After all, it was a Saturday morning. Most kids on Saturday mornings slept in. But Harry was too busy thinking of a certain someone.  
  
This certain someone was a girl. Not just any kind of a girl, an extraordinary one. Harry watched every night in the Gryffindor common room as she buried her nose in yet another book, her face no where to be seen underneath her locks of bushy brown hair. Her cinnamon brown eyes would appear every once in a while, peering over the book like a mother bird.  
  
Other times he would watch her in the library, pouring over the shelves and shelves of books. Her head was tilted to one side, reading each of the titles, her index finger running over the binds.  
  
This girl was Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry sighed and got out of bed. Ron was snoring on the bed across from him. Harry snorted.  
  
Harry put on his practice Qudditch robes and grabbed his Firebolt.  
  
Harry was 16, and in love. His pleasure, his pain.  
  
-:-  
  
Hermione Granger watched as the sun rose over the lush green hills of Hogwarts. She yawned quietly and turned over to block out the sun. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. Because she kept thinking about a certain someone.  
  
This certain someone had jet-black hair and emerald eyes hidden by round glasses. His stubborn hair managed to cover a lightening bolt scar carved into his forehead.  
  
This boy - no, excuse me - this man was an amazing man. He managed to dive headfirst and be inches away from the ground on his Firebolt and catch the Golden Snitch. He managed to make Hermione's heart rush up into her throat as he did this, then come over grinning and laughing at Hermione's shocked look, the snitch fluttering in his closed hand. His robes would fill up with air as he ran towards her and Ron, hugging her and twirling her around.  
  
This man also managed to survive Voldermort numerous times. He managed to use a series of spells to defeat him. He managed to make Hermione's heart once again rush up to her throat, and he would come back to her with a solemn look on his face and then collapse at her feet in anguish and pain. Hermione would drown into a fit of tears and summon Dumbledore somehow. Ron would tear her fingers away from his hand and lead her away, sobbing and shaking with fear.  
  
And every time, every year, he ended up in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. And every time, every year, as Hermione walked into the room his face would be a mix of happiness and regret. And every time, every year, Hermione would fall into Harry's arms, sobbing and shaking, telling him how worried and frightened she was.  
  
And every time, every year, he would comfort her and tell her he was all right.  
  
This man was Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione wiped away tears and saw through the window Harry walk onto the Qudditch fields and mount his broom. Hermione quickly got changed and rushed out to meet him.  
  
Hermione was 16, and in love. Her pleasure, her pain.  
  
-:-  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called.  
  
Harry whipped around on his broom and smiled. Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry dove headfirst towards her.  
  
Hermione screamed. "Harry, no!" Her heart leaped up to her throat once again.  
  
Harry made an abrupt stop at Hermione's side and laughed.  
  
"Aw, come on, Mione, where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
Mione. Her nickname, Hermione thought with a silly grin on her face.  
  
"My sense of adventure? It flew away when you dove headfirst towards me!" Hermione said seriously.  
  
Harry laughed and a silence between them grew.  
  
Take her hand, Harry urged himself. Just take her stupid hand.  
  
"You're going to have to confront her someday. May as well be sooner than later, mate." Ron's words echoed through his brain.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione noticed that he had become very pale.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Harry said cautiously. "Hey, would you like to come on my broom?" Harry suggested timidly.  
  
"Harry! Are you sure? I've never flown in my life!" Hermione stated.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. You can get on in front of me and I'll hold you as we go up in the air."  
  
Hermione's heart did flip-flops. "In the air?"  
  
"Of course. Where did you think we were going to go? Underground?" Harry laughed at his own joke.  
  
"No . . . no I don't think I should." Hermione protested walking away.  
  
"Hermione, come back!" Harry jumped off his broom and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around.  
  
"Come onto the broom with me." Harry said softly. "Stay with me."  
  
Look into his eyes. Hermione ordered herself. Look!  
  
"You're going to have to approach him sooner or later, Hermione. Better sooner than later, right?" Ron's words echoed in her mind.  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. The looked deeply into her own, questioning her answer.  
  
"Trust me." Harry finally said.  
  
"Oh, alright." Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
Harry smiled. "Ok, C'mon."  
  
Harry got on the broom and had Hermione sit in front of him. He put his hands on her waist to adjust her and began sweating.  
  
Calm down, Harry told himself.  
  
Harry put his intertwined her arms with his and took a firm grip on the broom. Hermione looked positively petrified.  
  
"Relax." Harry whispered into her ear. She softened slightly.  
  
He brushed away Hermione's hair from her ear and whispered, "Close your eyes."  
  
Hermione nodded and did as she was told.  
  
Harry took off and as soon as the were well into the air, he whispered, "Open them."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and was taken back with the scenery. Well into the air, clouds were only inches away from her fingertips, it seemed. They were on top of trees and the Qudditch field was beneath them.  
  
"It's- It's beautiful."  
  
"I know." Harry said and laughed softly.  
  
They circled around for few minutes and Harry landed them. In trying to get off the broom, Hermione tripped and fell and let out a shriek. Harry moved to save her but got tangled up and fell on top of her.  
  
Now, their mouths were only inches apart. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione seemed to accept the next move.  
  
Harry tilted his head to the right and slowly lowered his mouth towards hers. Their mouths connected in a deep passionate kiss. Harry ran his hand up Hermione's arm and on to her delicate cheek.  
  
Feeling bold, Harry slowly opened up his mouth and moved to open Hermione's with his tongue. Hermione accepted it. Harry moved his tongue slowly around her mouth.  
  
Inside, Hermione's heart was about ready to explode. She was kissing Harry! She was so delighted and pleased.  
  
They broke off and looked into each other's eyes. Harry got off of her and sat Indian style next to her.  
  
"Harry-" Hermione started.  
  
"I'm sorry.I shouldn't have." Harry protested.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I feel really stupid"  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"I don't regret the kiss."  
  
Harry's face softened. "Me neither."  
  
Hermione leaned in for another kiss. Harry smiled against it and kissed her back. 


End file.
